Five Nights of Scooby
by TARDISlover3
Summary: When the security guard quits after one night, it's up to the Scooby Doo gang to take over. Join them as they endure jump scares, phone guys, violet men, and pizza while they try to unravel the mystery of the rampaging animatronics. Can you endure, Five Nights of Scooby? Five Nights at Freddy and Scooby Doo Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights of Scooby

A FNAF 2 and Scooby Doo Fanfiction

Hey all you FNAF lovers- and possible Jelsa lovers and you're only reading this because, well IDK- and welcome to FNAF Scooby Doo! OK, so yesterday my sibling was on the computer, watching game theories on FNAF. So I joined them, and got totally hooked with all the theories people had come up with. And while I was watching, my sibling randomly said "The Scooby Doo Gang would have a field day with this", and then I got this really mischievous smile on my face, and thus, this story was born! In order to prevent me from just saying 'my sibling' all the time, I'm going to give them a username. They are not members on this site (yet, if I have anything to say about it) but I am going to call them FNAFlover4. SO yup, hope you enjoy!

FNAF 1, 2, 3, and 4 as well as Scooby Doo DO NOT BELONG TO US. All characters- unless they are OC- belong to their respectable owners/ not a part of Scott Cawthon's original FNAF plans, as well as Warner Brothers. We just wanted to do this because we thought it would be a crazy idea.

ANYTHING WE MAY INCLUDE ABOUT THE GAME ARE JUST THEORIES! THERE IS NO GUARANTEE THAT THESE ARE TRUE!

Chapter 1

The Scooby Doo Gang was driving along a long windy road through a busy town when Shaggy's stomach started to rumble- again.

"Like, gang, my tummy's starting to act up. What i wouldn't do for a nice extra cheesy cheese pizza with pepperoni!" Shaggy announced as his mind was filled with pictures of said pizza. He licked his lips and sighed.

"And don't forget the mushrooms!" Scooby added. "Yummy, yummy, yummy!"

"Well you're in luck guys," Fred said as they pulled into a driveway. "We're at a pizza parlor!" The hungry duo took one look at "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" and started drooling.

The two cheered as Velma examined the place. "Are we certain this place is open?" She asked, and Fred shrugged. Shaggy and Scooby didn't wait, they just shot out of the van doors and raced to the entrance. The rest of the gang had no choice but to follow.

When Shaggy opened the doors, the whole gang gasped.

They had entered a dining room, filled with kids and a few parents. There were signs everywhere saying "New and Improved!" and towards the back, there was a large stage where a robotic- looking bear, a bunny, and what looked like a yellow duck- but was probably a chicken- were singing and playing a song. Tables were set up in front of the stage, and there was a carousel in the middle of the room. There were also arcade games next to the carousel. The smell of pizza filled the air, and the sound of Shaggy's stomach could clearly be heard over the music.

A robotic- looking boy with a large stomach came up to them, holding a balloon and a sign saying "Balloons". "Hi! I'm Balloon Boy! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Follow me!" (1)

Scooby and Shaggy immediately followed, while the rest of the gang gave each other looks, shrugged, and followed their fellow members.

After they sat down and received their food, Velma started to rant. "I'm guessing these are animatronics. I wonder how long it took for the creators to program them and get them up and running?"

"Like man, I have no idea but I do know one thing," Shaggy said as he took a huge bite out of his loaded pizza. "This pizza is amazing!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. The yellow duck, chicken thing came up to them. "HI! I'm Chica the Chicken (2)! I hope you are enjoying your food!"

After a minute, a man wearing a security guard uniform ran out into the stage room, looking seething mad, and kinda scared. He dodged all the animatronics, yelping a bit when one came too near. He then threw his hat on the ground. "I QUIT!" He shouted for the whole restaurant to hear, then stormed outside.

"Well that was weird." Daphne said, and the others agreed.

"I wonder why he looked so afraid of the animatronics?" Velma questioned. Shaggy gulped, shrugged, then went back to eating. Scooby was gorging himself, and not even paying attention to the conversation.

A guy who looked like the manager came running out. "GREAT! Now how am i supposed to find replacements on such short notice?"

Fred stood up. "We can help sir." He said, and the manager came over. "What do you need us to do?"

"My night guard just left. Said he wasn't going to put his life in danger any longer."

Shaggy gulped. "Danger?"

"We need someone to watch over the animatronics at night, when they are allowed to move totally free without being programmed what to do."

"We'll take the job." Fred said, and Velma and Daphne agreed. They were always ready to help someone, plus, they knew something fishy was going on here. It was just a feeling they got. Call it, detective's intuition.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no!" Shaggy said while Scooby frantically shook his head. "We are not going to stay at a pizza joint at night where there could be danger!"

"You know, I could pay you in pizza." The manager said, and their mouths dropped open, their tongues lolling out. They nodded frantically.

"Well gang," Fred said after the manager had left. "Looks like we got a mystery on our hands!"

(1) Sorry if we were wrong about the animatronics serving the costumers, just let us know if there's anything we need to change.

(2) I know there are a lot of debates about whether Chica is a chicken or not, just roll with me ok?

Well, that was the first chapter! You can give constructive criticism, but no flames please. You do not want me to give out one of my famous backlashes. Believe. Me.

ANYHOO! Hope you enjoyed!

#Sneeze. (If you're wondering, FNAFlover4 has bad allergies)


	2. Chapter 2

Five Nights of Scooby

A FNAF 2 and Scooby Doo Fanfiction

We are back from the dead! I'm just kidding. Hello again, this is Jelsalover3 and FNAFlover4 (who is now a member of this site) bringing you Five Nights of Scooby! Spooky! Whatever.

Wanted to say thanks to all you people who reviewed, I hope this satisfies your need for FNAF. Here we go!

Chapter 2

The Scooby gang came back at midnight a week later, each one dressed in their uniforms (the manager had given the clothes to them the day they applied for the job), ready to guard. This was a far cry from what they were used to, but the gang (aside from the two scaredy cats of the group) was ready to take on the challenge.

"Like, man this place is creepy at night." Shaggy gulped. He just had to keep reminding himself of the pizza. His mantra had become, remember the pizza. Remember the pizza. 100 1/2 pizzas... oh he could taste them now.

"No kidding." Daphne said. "Let's just go."

The gang walked into the dark building and headed to the office.

Once they had all taken a seat, the phone started to ring. Startled, Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

Fred picked up the phone.

"Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and excited career path."

"Exciting? What could be so exciting about a night shift?" Velma wondered aloud.

"Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh... that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I assure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety."

"He's making it sound like someone died here." Daphne remarked.

"They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat?"

"I think we've noticed that." Fred said while this... 'Phone Guy' was clearing his throat.

"They're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a criminal a mile away. Check, we should be paying them to protect you.

"Uh, now that being said, no new system's without its... kinks. Uh... you're only the second guy to work at that location-"

"Technically, third." Velma interrupted.

"The first guy finished his week, but complained about... conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office."

"Ok, that's it I'M LEAVING!" Shaggy yelped, sprinting towards the door, Scooby following close behind. Fred reached out and grabbed the back of Shaggy's shirt and Scooby's collar.

"Oh no, you don't." Fred said, pulling them back. "We're in this together."

"Besides, if you leave now, you'll never get that pizza." Daphne said.

"SHH!" Velma hushed them all.

"Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on Earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that... the robots were never given a proper 'night mode' . So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office."

"See, a perfect explanation." Velma said, although her voice gave away her doubt.

"So, our temporary solution is this; there's a music box over by the prize counter, and it's rigged to be wound up remotely. So, just every once in a while, swift over to the prize counter feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all the animatronics, but it does affect... one of them."

'Phone Guy' cleared his throat. "And as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there's a minor glitch in the system; something about the robots seeing you as an endo- skeleton without a costume on and wanting to stuff you into a suit-"

Shaggy screamed. Fred clamped a hand over Shaggy's mouth.

"So, we have given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head; problem solved! You can put it on anytime and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that walked in will wander back out.

"Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close, heh-"

"What, there were doors to close before?" Velma asked.

"But hey, you have a light! And even thought the flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it, you should be golden. Uh, check the lights put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."

The recording stopped. Fred took his head off Shaggy's mouth.

"Uh, excuse me, but did anyone even hear the fact that, ANIMATRONICS WANT TO INVADE THE OFFICE AND STUFF US INTO ROBOTIC SUITS?!" Shaggy shrieked.

"Its probably just a prank, you know, a hazing ritual for the rookies. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Velma hushed him.

"Come on, let check the camera." Fred said, and turned it on.

They checked the camera. Shaggy shrieked again.

The robot bunny -Bonny?- was gone.

End of Chapter 2

Hope you guys enjoyed, I know we're leaving it on a cliffhanger, but we need to go and I promised to a friend that I'd have this out tonight. Have a good evening (or morning) and I'll talk to you tomorrow. ;)

*Let it be known that the Phone Guy messages were found on YouTube. They do not belong to us, they belong to Scott Cawthon.*


	3. Chapter 3

Five Nights of Scooby

A FNAF 2 and Scooby Doo Fanfiction

Hellooooo everyone on Fanfiction! I know, I know, I know, I KNOW it has been forever since we updated, and honestly I have no excuses, I've been putting it off. FNAFlover4 on the other hand has, in fact, been pleading with me to do this- school's over for us now, so we have all the time in the world. At least, until I go to Italy in two weeks.

ANYWAY! Finally we're back, FNAFlover4 has filled me in again on all the incredibly confusing stuff about this game, and honestly we had to throw our entire original plan out the window because nothing fit! I was so ready to throw something at Scott Cawthon, but I don't know where he lives so blah.

ENJOY

Chapter 3

"Not real, not real, not real, not real!" Shaggy chanted, hands over his ears, eyes closed, shivering like he was stuck in the cold without a jacket.

"Rink of the rizza, rink of the rizza, rink of the rizza!" Scooby chimed in, hiding behind Freddy.

"EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" Velma shouted. "There is a logical explanation for this! Fred, check the cameras."

"You got it." Freddy went back to the cameras. After switching around the cameras a little bit (after pausing to wind up the music box) he saw Bonnie(1) in camera eight, the third party room(2).

"Jeepers..." Daphne whispered. Just to check, she turned on both vent lights. "What is going on here?"

"We have more problems..." Freddy said, pointing to another room on the camera feed. "That chicken's in the fourth party room."

"I'm pretty sure it's a duck," Velma said. "No matter, just keep checking the cameras."

Freddy kept clicking. "Hey guys, check this out." He pointed to a room with a checkered floor, where a battered and worn Bonnie lay. He hovered on that image for a minute. "Weird." He went back to the stage, to find that Chica wasn't there either.

Shaggy and Scooby were still unresponsive, muttering and rolling on the floor in the fetal position like scared little kids. "How much longer?" Shaggy asked.

Daphne quickly checked the clock. "Uhh... 3 am."

Shaggy groaned. "Three more hours. Great."

"Just reachy," Scooby chimed in.

Velma rolled her eyes. "Guys, it's going to be fine. Everything is o-"

"BUNNY!" Velma was interrupted by a terrified Shaggy, who was currently in Scooby's arms, one arm stretched out towards the right vent. Daphne had turned on the vent light just to make sure nothing was there, and Bonnie was revealed. She jumped back with a gasp, grabbing her mask. She tossed two of them to the chickens huddled in the corner as Fred and Velma put their own on.

"Breathe, you guys. Just breathe, and it'll be okay." Velma tried to sound confident, but her voice trembled ever so slightly. They all stood still as Bonnie moved to the other side of the room, his image somehow flickering like a TV with bad reception. He was staring right at all of them, that creepy grin on his face somehow mocking them.

Then he was gone.

Fred let out a sigh of relief and checked the camera. "Freddy Fazbear's gone," he said, his voice high. Even the great villain trapper was a little scared.

Sometime later, Daphne checked the clock again. "We have two more hours." (3)

Velma nodded. "Fred, wind the music box again."

Fred nodded and did as he was told.

"Do you see Bonnie or Chica anywhere?" Daphne asked.

Fred nodded. "Uh.. yeah, Bonnie's back in the party room and Chica is..." He paled. "I can't find her."

Daphne snatched the flashlight off the desk and flashed it down the hall. Shaggy screamed at the sight of the chicken holding her cupcake, her beak missing, eyes dark. Daphne backed up ever so slightly. Fred grabbed her hand. "Jinkies..." Daphne whispered.

"This is definitely not what we're used to," Velma said.

Chica just stayed there for a whole hour. Not doing anything. Just... watching. The group had put on their masks, but she hadn't left. They used the flashlight, but she didn't leave.

"Fred...?" Velma asked, her voice deeper through the mask.

"What?"

"Did you remember to wind the music box?"

"Oh, shoot."

"Wind it then!" Daphne shouted.

"I can't see with the stupid mask on," Fred shouted right back.

"Calm down! Just wait it out, we can do this," Velma said.

Daphne looked back down the hallway. "She's getting closer..." she said, referring to Chica.

"We're not gonna make it!" Shaggy yelped. Scooby huddled closer to his best friend, whimpering.

"Everyone be quiet!" Fred yelled.

"We didn't even get the pizzas!" Shaggy cried, shaking his head.

"We're not gonna die!" Daphne shouted. She flashed the light again, flinching when she saw how close Chica was.

"Come on, come on, six o clock, come on..." Fred muttered. "Come on..."

"BRIIIIINNNNGGG!" The alarm went off, signaling that their shift was over. The lights turned on and suddenly all the animatronics were back in their correct spots.

Velma sank back in her chair. "We did it!" she cried. "We survived the first night!"

If only that was the only night they had to deal with.


End file.
